


Love Language; Touch

by TylerM



Series: Why am I obsessed with Sunset Curves love language? [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Other, Physical Contact, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Touching, lying on top of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerM/pseuds/TylerM
Summary: Luke uses his whole body to express himself. He flops on to places dramatically, jumps on to tables when he’s excited. Alex has always assumed he just vibrates so much energy and emotion he can’t contain it to just words or facial expressions. Luke uses his whole body, flipping and moving it around, using objects around him as his stage.- Four times Luke has to be subconsciously touching his bandmates, and one time he was really aware of it because he needed a damn hug.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Band Relationships
Series: Why am I obsessed with Sunset Curves love language? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015197
Comments: 12
Kudos: 419





	Love Language; Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Covid lockdown is tough guys, and it's got me drinking and re-watching Julie and the Phantoms every single night. I wish I was exaggerating. The insta lives this cast are doing are some of the only things keeping me sane.
> 
> As a result, please accept this self indulgent bandmates fic. Enjoy.

**_Reggie_ **

Luke doesn’t pout, no matter what anyone says. Toddlers pout, Julie sometimes pouts when she doesn’t get her way. But Luke was an adult, well _almost_ an adult. He doesn’t pout. Alex doesn’t know what he was talking about.

“Dude,” Alex groans exasperated, “Stop.”

Luke, _glares_ at him while holding is guitar close to his chest protectively like he can use it to shield himself from Alexs annoying and ridiculous accusations.

Alex actually glares back. Like a proper glare, they have a stand off for a few seconds before Luke rolls his eyes and turns to Reggie, who give him a very ‘ _please don’t get me involved look’._

When his back is turned Alex lobs a drumstick at his head.

“Ow,” Luke complains rubbing the back of his head that made contact with the wood, “What the hell!”

“Stop pouting,” Alex repeats with force and Luke glares (does not pout) at him again.

“I don’t pout,” Luke insists.

Alex scoffs, “You do.”

“You have been known to pout occasionally,” Reggie pipes in and Luke frowns toward the traitor.

He puts his hands up in an innocent, surrender position. Luke thought he didn’t _want_ to get involved.

“I’m not pouting,” Luke insists, “Can we just play?”

Alex sighs frustrated and bangs his drum with the one drumstick he hasn’t hurled at Lukes head, “We could, if you could stop pouting over Julie for two seconds and focus.”

Luke glares at him again and crosses his arms over his chest, “I’m not pouting over Julie.” He mumbles, but it’s starting to sound weak even to him. “I certainly wouldn’t be pouting over the fact she’s chosen to go on a date with Nick over band practice,” He hopes he says it with venom as he kicks the ground refusing to look up at either of them, but he knows it’s coming across more adolescent as he continues.

It’s just, ugh he knows it isn’t fair. So many things that have happened to them are not fair, and on that list of countless things the fact that he can’t go on a date with Julie is just one. He knows Julie should be allowed to go out with a _‘lifer’_.

He wants her to be happy. He can even acknowledge that Nick seems like an okay guy, which helps, but also doesn’t. He just wishes she could be with him, but he’s also not selfish enough to ask her not to go.

He gets it. He really does, that just doesn’t make it suck any less.

He kicks Alexs drum set lightly, barely enough to even make any noise but enough to continue to demonstrate he is annoyed. Not pouty.

Frustrated, irritated, angry, _upset_ even.

Just not pouty.

No matter what they say.

He peaks through his bangs momentarily to see Reggie and Alex having a silent conversation about him when they think he’s not looking.

He frowns and sets his guitar on its stand, ready to just _poof_ out of there and maybe write an angsty song about unrequited love. It’s been a while since they’ve had one of those.

“Luke, we get it. I know it sucks,” Alex says and he’s far too understanding for Luke’s liking. He’d rather his bandmate get mad at him, tell him he’s being stupid and overeating. Say he should be grateful for what they have. Alex isn’t one to sugar coat it for him, he’ll tell him when he’s being dumb.

The fact that he’s being understanding might be worse, it means Luke has been pining pretty hard.

“No,” Luke cuts him off, flopping himself horizontally on the couch limbs falling into place, “I know. It’s dumb, I’m happy for her.”

Luke uses his whole body to express himself. He flops on to places dramatically, jumps on to tables when he’s excited. Alex has always assumed he just vibrates so much energy and emotion he can’t contain it to just words or facial expressions. Luke uses his whole body, flipping and moving it around, using objects around him as his stage.

Reggie winces as he sits on the edge of the couch looking down at Luke, “It was just a study date, she said,” he’s trying to help and Luke can appreciate it for what it’s worth.

Alex stands above Luke, arms crossed over his chest, “I guess, band practice is over. What do you want to do instead? We can like, haunt someone? Pretend to haunt someone for Carlos?”

Luke rolls his eyes, Alex isn’t going to haunt anyone. He thinks he’s above that.

“I just want to sit here and sulk,” Luke says, he grabs on to Reggies flannel shirt and pulls him down from where he’s perched on the edge of the old couch. Its ungraceful, just like Reggie usually is and he falls awkwardly on top of Luke, limbs failing. Although he’s not surprised to be pulled down and takes it rather well a small grin on his face.

Alex smirks, “So we’ve moved on from pouting to sulking?”

Luke’s eyebrows knit annoyed but he ignores Alex in favor of maneuvering Reggie. Reggie easily goes along with it and allows himself to be pulled into Lukes arms and cuddled to his chest. Luke isn’t totally happy until he has Reggie completely eloped in his arms and to his chest, smooshed on the small couch together, grabbing periodically at his hair. Reggie is only a tiny bit taller then him, but with Luke’s bulk strength he fits nicely.

When he is comfortable, Reggie goes pliant in his arms, the way he always does when Luke pulls him for a cuddle.

Luke doesn’t think he’s exploiting anything, he _doesn’t_ mean to. He just knows Reggie has always craved this kind of affection – so has Alex in a way. But Alex had somewhat loving parents, for a while at least. Until he came out. That’s a whole story in itself and Luke prides himself in being there to hold and pick up his friends when they need it.

But Reggie has never had those kind of parents, as far as Luke’s aware. He knows Reggie has always tried to keep it from them, but you can’t hide things forever. His parents fought his entire childhood and adolescence. They had no time for each other, and that hate bleed into the relationship with their son until Reggie believed he was the sole problem. Not hard to believe when it’s what you’re told constantly.

Luke doesn’t know everything, and he thinks Reggie might have kept things from them. Suspicious bruising and unexplained illnesses. Stuff that makes Luke want to march right up to adults and punch them square in the jaw.

Luke has made an effort their entire friendship to ensure he gives out affection to Reggie (and Alex) freely so he knew it was okay.

So if he knew when he pulled Reggie into an embrace he wouldn’t complain, and well if he used his knowledge that Reggie is always up for a bit of a cuddle to his advantage, he doesn’t _think_ anyone would call him a bad person.

Alex might – but for lots of different reasons. Not this one.

“I was never pouting,” Luke says dignified. Well, tries to. He doesn’t know how it comes across with him cuddled on the couch with his bandmate. He thinks probably not that dignified, but whatever he doesn’t care.

Alex, ever above the antics of Luke (and also very used to his insanity and puppy eyes) just sighs and ruffles both of the boys hair.

“Of course not, I’ll see what’s on Netflix,” The blonde plops down on the couch, moving aside their legs to make room but Luke purposely kicks Alex in the thigh and uses him as a footstool. Luke knows Alex doesn’t really care though when he just rests a hand on his ankle above his van, rubbing circles on it with his thumb. Luke doesn’t know if its subconscious or not. He doesn’t remember when this changed from being tentative and awkward to comfortable and normal. It happened, sometime in the 90s he supposes.

“Can we keep watching that show, the one with the girl with the bangs?” Reggie pipes up, Luke lets him shuffle around so he can see the TV. And to his credit Reggie doesn’t try to untangle himself. Luke’s glad, he didn’t want to seem weird or possessive, but he wouldn’t have let him go.

“New Girl?” Alex asks.

“Yeah that one,” Reggie says.

Luke smiles, this is okay.

**_Alex_ **

No matter what they do, how they die or _(don’t)_ live music will always be the thing that ties them to the earth. It is the one thing that Lukes loves more than anything on this planet, the belief that he is tied to the universe in some way that is bigger than himself.

Not only does he love the idea of music, making it and performing it, it’s what connects him to people. To the people out there, to Julie.

To his boys.

He will never let it go, not while he can stay connected to the earth in some way doing the thing he loves, with the people he loves.

When the music finishes, he stares out into the crowd. Even though it’s a school dance – this one they actually turned up to – he can still feel that rush of connection with the audience. The amazing feeling of bliss when he finishes a song and stares out to a bunch of people who liked what they played. Who felt a connection to what they sung.

Luke doesn’t believe a feeling like this can ever get old. Can ever truly die.

He feels someone stand next to him and without looking over he knows its Alex. Alex has a certain presence about him, an anxious yet caring orb falls in line with Luke and he can feel him before he sees him. Not to mention he can tell the person is lanky and tall, Reggie is lanky but not quite as tall. And Julie is tiny.

Without thinking about it, he wraps an arm around Alex’s shoulder. He has to jump on the tips of his toes a bit (not that he’d ever admit that to a another soul living or dead), but Alex easily leans down for him. Luke grabs him aggressively and suddenly he’s pulled Alex into a tight hug, rocking him from side to side and all the anxious energy Luke didn’t realize was radiating off himself is easing. He can feel it melt from his body as he holds on to the blonde.

Alex does that, despite being the most anxious person he knows, he calms Luke down. He grounds him, he lets him know everything is fine. He is Alex, and he’s Luke. The blonde radiates home and a familiar sense of being for Luke. For a second Luke wonders how Bobby (Or Trevor) has ever done it alone. Not shared the stage with his best mate to lean on and embrace together.

Maybe that’s the key word though, shared.

Alex is grinning into his shoulder and gripping him as tightly, almost bruising his shoulder.

“Good gig man,” Alex says easily and Luke smiles. Because it was, they always are.

Alex lets him go, but Luke doesn’t let him move far as they soak up the crowd for a few more seconds before they disappear. When they _poof_ , back out of view Luke is still holding on to Alex, but the other doesn’t seem to mind as Reggie goes on about how he winked at one of Carries friends during the performance.

**_Reggie_ **

For some reason the boys have decided hanging out in the kitchen with Ray is a fun thing they do.

Hey, being dead can be slow they have find what fun they can. And Rays a great guy, he sings their songs off key, he talks about what his cooking to himself so they can follow along and Carlos is usually there for a good time.

Today Rays making some kind of Chicken Alfredo while he sings along off key to Stand Tall. Carlos is watching episodes of Buzzfeed unsolved at the kitchen while giving his dad a running commentary about the show. Apparently, Carlos thinks their very educational and interesting. Rays verdict is still out.

Reggie is sitting next to him, intrigued as to what’s happening next, Alex is at the other end of the table content just listening and Luke is sitting on the counter watching Ray cook. If Luke wasn’t a ghost Alex would be worried about Luke constantly jumping on surfaces and potentially falling, he assumes Luke just likes to be tall.

“These dudes are so invested,” Reggie comments as he watches another short episode with Carlos.

“Those guys need real jobs,” Ray says and Reggie smiles,

“You’re not wrong Ray,” He agrees.

Alex rolls his eyes and watches as Luke tries to stick his finger in the dinner Rays cooking. When it just goes through it, he looks disappointed.

“I wonder if they’ve done an episode on us?” Reggie asks and Alex scoffs.

“I don’t think we were that important,” Alex says.

Lukes head whips up at that, _“Hey.”_

Alex ignores him, “Besides we weren’t really unsolved. We ate bad hotdogs, not a real mystery.”

Luke jumps off the counter, and gently flicks Alex in the back of the head, “Please don’t say the H word.”

“Hey Carlos, can you set the table please?” Ray asks as he goes back to humming Stand Tall.

Carlos grumbles a bit, but goes off to get plates and silverware. In his absence Luke skips over to Reggie. He takes a seat on the other boys lap, not bothered at all and gently moves the laptop so its angled toward them to continue the episode Carlos left playing.

“I’m not sure I get the future sometimes,” Luke comments as he leans on Reggie crossing his arms over his chest, “Like, this show is weird.”

“I like it,” Reggie says as he links his arms around Lukes waist so he doesn’t fall off.

“Weird though,” Luke grumbles, “and like, what’s with podcasts? I don’t get them. It’s like radio, but not.”

Reggie just hums, and Luke makes himself more comfortable.

Alex stares at the two for a beat, waiting for either of them to realize what’s going on. Neither of them seem to, Reggie just rests his chin on Lukes shoulder as the brunette leans into him.

**_Alex_ **

The weird thing about Alex’s life, is that it waits until his dead to send him someone who he really likes. His entire life he has only ever had crushes on boys who really had no hope of liking him back.

_*cough* Luke *cough*_

Its better now, and even though Alex can’t experience it he can appreciate and feel grateful for all the kids in 2020 who might not have to go through what he did. Discovering who he was in the 90s where tolerance wasn’t really a thing.

Don’t get him wrong, he has done his research, it’s not perfect now. Some things are still very bad. But it’s getting better, and progress is progress. He can appreciate that.

That doesn’t really change the fact that his whole life he barely meets anyone that he can truly have anything with, and suddenly,

_Poof._

Dead.

_Willie._

If Alex didn’t know better, he would be sure the universe was just there to kick him when he was down.

Alex was mucking around on his drum kit, but he wasn’t making much progress with anything. It wasn’t improving his mood, just making him more anxious as he had nothing else to do.

His mood was rather sour, due to the fact that he hadn’t talked to Wille ( _not_ skater boy, thank you Luke) for a few days.

Willie has been missing in action for 4 days. Which wasn’t that unusual given the circumstances that Alex and Willie weren’t actually a thing, or anything close to a thing. Willie doesn’t need to talk to him everyday or check in or let Alex know he was okay. He’d go a few days without making contact and then he’d pop by announced asking go to the skate park or somewhere else completely awesome, yet random place to hang out. That’s how it worked.

Whether Alex liked it or not.

So instead of wallowing, he’d tried to play something on the drums. Reggie was hanging out with Carlos and Luke was writing music, somewhere Alex didn’t ask where. So he opted to stay in the garage alone. Now he’d wished he’d taken up one of the boys on the offer to go with them though, Alex usually likes his alone time. But right now having anyone here would be better.

Surely anything was better then this.

As soon as he’d thought it someone _poofed_ in front of him.

“Hey,” Luke said easily, falling into the chair next to him and smiling easily at Alex. Luke always smiled easily, he gave them away freely. Like they were important, but always available.

“Hey, what are you doing back so soon?”

Luke shrugs, setting down his music book carefully on the floor, “I donno, just couldn’t seem to get anything good down. Maybe we’ll try one of Reggies country songs instead.”

Alex laughed, he knew Luke was having a bit of a block and it was likely connected to Julie, “Reggie would love that.”

Luke grinned, stretching his limbs like a cat, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Alex said and he realized with Luke now here he wasn’t really lying. He felt better than he did just before, “Yeah I was just messing around, do you wanna go find Reggie?”

“Is he with Carlos?” Luke asks, jumping up and instead of meeting halfway across the studio like a normal person he launches himself at Alex.

Alex would be startled, if this wasn’t Luke and he hasn’t been friends with the hyperactive man child for years. Instead his instincts kicked in and he caught Luke easily, and stood there while Luke maneuvered himself around Alex, climbing him like a tree and settling himself on the taller boys back grasping his neck.

Alex now has Luke on his back in a piggyback.

Alex wishes this were the first time this has happened, but sadly that would be incorrect.

“What do you think Ray is cooking tonight?” Luke asks dreamily completely ignoring the fact he’s just climbed his best mate like a tree. Like that’s a _completely_ normal thing to do to your mates.

Just like the other day when he sat in Reggies lap for no good reason and then was offended when Reggie said he had a boney butt.

Alex wants to roll his eyes but he refrains from it. It’s not worth it, he knows Luke and he knows this is Lukes thing. Even if Luke doesn’t realize it, Alex has been friends long enough with the brunette to know physical contact is his thing. Not that Alex has ever minded – or Reggie for that matter. They all have their things, Alex needs his space, Reggie needs to be told his place is important and Luke, Luke needs to touch people.

Alex just wishes it were less aggressive sometimes.

Instead he just shuffles him a bit so he’s more secure, he knows the other boy won’t appreciate him dropping him on the ground like a sack of potatoes. Last time he’d complained about bruising for weeks, and Alex still isn’t sure ghosts _can_ bruise.

“I think he said something about burritos,” Alex says.

He hears Luke sigh, a little bit sad. Like actual sad. It seems silly but food is something they all desperately miss.

“I miss burritos,”

“Me too,” Alex agrees. Instead of _poofing_ into the house Alex choses to walk. He knows Luke will appreciate it.

**_Alex and Reggie_ **

Sometimes Luke likes the way things have turned out. Sure, there’s a list of negatives that is longer than he could care to even try to explain to people. But he’s always tried to look on the bright side.

There’s Julie for one, meeting her has been more epic then he can explain. Even Julies family are epic, despite the fact they can’t see them.

Music. He still gets to have music in his non-life.

And the guys, they’re all still together. Rocking out. Hanging out. _Messing_ out. Sometimes he thinks as long as he has those two by his side, his metaphorical rocks holding him into place, he’ll be able to stand tall for however many days he needs to. No matter what life throws at him, as long as he’s got them, he’ll be fine.

Some days, not so much.

Like, the days he misses his mom and dad so much it aches until he feels like his chest is falling apart. It hurts so much he can barely breath among the weight in his lungs. The days he wishes he could hold the ones he loved closely and tightly, and just not let go or say those awful things.

The days he realizes everything he will never have. The life that could have been and instead he is stuck in this _unlife,_ trapped forever. Its like the Walking Dead but not even cool.

Its just depressing.

The thing is he knows most people wake up every now and then feeling shitty about their lives. You can’t be positive everyday, and he likes how in the future people are a bit more accepting of that.

These mental health days. He likes then. He needs them.

But when he wakes up with a lump in his throat because he had another dream about the fight he had with his mom, he thinks it might be harder than most. Replaying those awful things he said to her and wishing he could turn back around and apologize, let her hold him like she used to when he was little. But realizing he can’t, he’s trapped and stuck in some kind of vortex.

And then he wakes up, only to realize the grim reality of not being stuck in a vortex, but not much better. He wakes up with tears in his eyes and his throat sore, and before Alex and Reggie can figure out what’s wrong with him, he _poofs_ out of there.

He ends up at his parents house, because there’s the other grim reality. He doesn’t have anywhere else he belongs. He doesn’t even belong here, but at least it’s something.

Some days he just sits on the counter while his mom cooks something, following her around like a puppy she can’t see. Sometimes, he joins his dad in the garage while he works on his car, or in the lounge while he reads the paper. They work too, but he doesn’t usually follow there.

He’s been known to wait at the house until they get back, but that was depressing even for him.

This morning, because its still early his mom is making breakfast and humming some song he doesn’t recognize. He’s Dad joins a bit later, smiling and chatting about the day at work he’s going to have.

Luke knows his parents are still sad, understands losing a child is not something anyone truly gets over and he’s glad they have moments where they have learned to live through the pain and actually be happy.

But today – today when he already had an ache in his heart its harder than usual watching his Mom smile at something Mitch said. Because they are living and surviving, they mourn Luke still but they don’t do it every second of the day.

And he knows its selfish and ridiculous to expect them to – he _wouldn’t_ want them to do that – but today it hurts.

He wouldn’t say it helps usually, visiting his Mom and Dad when he’s sad. But right now, it’s particularly painful to watch.

Its only a few hours when he _poofs_ back, Julie has already left for school but Alex and Reggie will be hanging around, slowly getting ready for the day.

As expected, Alex and Reggie are sitting on the couch in the studio minding their own business when Luke _poofs_ in front of them.

It only takes a few seconds for them to register Lukes mood, feeding off it and adapting to it quickly. They see the way he’s holding himself closely and his eyes are rimmed red.

Luke likes to think he’s a guy pretty in tune with his emotions, Sunset Curve was way ahead of its time in the 90s anyway. They’re never been afraid to be emotional or cry or do so many things people back then would accept.

However, he doesn’t cry _that_ much contrary to popular belief.

_He’s honest._

He thinks, at least. In hindsight he had less to cry about when he was alive, less to miss.

Alex is the first one to take initiative – as he always is. Bless Reggie’s heart, but emotions in his house were off limits. He has learnt from Alex and Luke to embrace it, but he hesitates. 16 years of embedded thinking drilled into him.

Alex – _the emotional one_ – does not hesitate when he sees the remains of tear tracks on his best friend’s face. He holds out his arms and instantly Luke falls into it. He holds his breathe, willing himself not to cry because, _come on._

He holds out for a little, while Alex is maneuvering him around so he’s not crushing the blonde even though he knows if he mentioned it Alex would make a joke about him being short. Alex moves him so he’s between both boys now, chest pulled against Alex’s as he starts to run fingers through his hair and Reggie links his arms around his waist and leans into him.

He doesn’t cry, he manages to pull himself together but if a few tears leak down and ruin Alex’s shirt he doesn’t need to know about it. He can get Alex a new shirt.

Nobody says anything for a while, Luke just embraces the warmth and the fact that he can feel his two best friends. And even if everything else in the world doesn’t feel okay right now, this does.

It’s a while before Alex can feel a change in mood. He can feel Luke slowly go from tense and distraught, to slowly more comfortable. It’s the way he holds himself slightly less tight, embracing the arms that are holding him. The way his breathing becomes less intense (and the way that Alex can no longer feel fresh tears on his _favorite_ shirt) and he can acknowledge the events around him.

They get it; they’ve all been through the same thing. Its tough and they need the comfort from the only other two people who understand what its like. But that doesn’t make it any less embarrassing when you’re the one crying. They’ve all been there, but its hard. And Alex knows Luke will be embarrassed about it.

Alex isn’t sure if Lukes next move will be to share what’s been upsetting him or jump up and pretend like nothing happened. He hopes it’s the first, he won’t mind ignoring it so much for Lukes sake, but he knows Reggie won’t drop it and it will become tense. Reggie might not even _let go_ of Luke right now, from the way he’s holding him, and the last thing they need right now are any injuries.

“Being dead sucks sometimes,” Luke mumbles, but he’s half as tense as when he entered the room.

Alex nods, continuing to stroke his friends hair because he knows Luke has always liked that and Reggies muffled reply from where he’s pressed against Lukes back is inaudible. Luke must understand something though, or at least the feel of it because he pats Reggies arm and says thanks man.

It’s weird how they’ve become so in tune with one another.

“It does man,” Alex says gently, “I know.”

There’s a pause, where Luke is clearly thinking, “Its just – mom and dad were so – and I don’t know,”

He doesn’t finish the sentence or make any sense, but it confirms where Luke has been this morning and they can put the pieces together enough to understand.

“I’m sorry man,” Alex says, there isn’t much they can really say to Luke to help him feel a whole lot better at the end of the day.

It _does_ sometimes really suck being dead.

“You’ve always got us,” Reggie says and he’s more audible now.

Alex can feel Luke chuckle and smile against his chest, a genuine Luke smile so Alex knows something in Luke has snapped back, easing the whatever tension that was bothering him. Suddenly Luke is no longer pressing his face against his chest, but shuffling around to grasp on to Reggie and change there positions so he’s essentially using Alex as a resting pole and has Reggie cuddled up against his chest.

Alex rolls his eyes but makes himself more comfortable and grabs Lukes waist, so he doesn’t fall off.

“Right its fine, just shove all your limbs into my kidneys I don’t need them anyway,” Alex mumbles but there’s not heat behind it.

Luke snorts and elbows him again for fun.

“Well technically you don’t,” Reggie replies helpfully, and Luke gives a proper laugh.

In retaliation Alex reaches over Luke and shoves two fingers in Reggies side where he knows the other boy is sensitive. It turns into an all out war for a few seconds while Reggie tries to flail around and Luke refuses to let him go and Alex gets crushed because they’re now both lying on him, and damn he remembers he started this.

Its okay though. Because Luke is no longer crying or making that sad face which means Reggies not making some equally tragic face which Alex isn’t equipped to handle alone.

He suggests after some flailing that they get started on band rehearsal because they have a gig in a few days. But Luke decides otherwise.

“No, we’re just going to sit here and wait for Julie, and when she comes home we’ll make her join,” Luke decides, using his weight to ensure Alex doesn’t move and holding Reggie in place.

Alex would like to shove Luke off, just because a part of their friendship has always relied on the fact Alex will challenge Luke’s stupid ideas, but decides against it. He knows he could lift Luke off (again has Alex mentioned Luke’s _kind of_ not that tall) but he doesn’t think he can lift both of his bandmates. Besides, that’s probably not a battle he wants to start.

“She might have like, homework or something,” Alex says always the even one.

Luke scoffs, “Then we’ll just go to her room and follow her. Her bed is more comfy anyway.”

Alex can see so many things wrong with Lukes plan, one because it’s just not a plan at all. But he decides arguing with Luke is too hard on a normal day. And besides, he doesn’t want to risk Luke getting upset again and shutting down.

After a beat of silence Luke looks up at him and smiles slyly, “So Alex, how’s Willie?”

He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Alex stares at him blankly, “Dude. Seriously? This is what we’re doing, seriously?”

Luke giggles – yes giggles, which means Reggies giggles and Alex just sighs.

He doesn’t know when solely putting up with Luke Patterson became his un-life.

But whatever.

Alex sticks two fingers in Luke’s ribs for good measure.

They end up napping on the couch while waiting for Julie, and Julie wishes, not for the first time since Sunset Curve came into her life, that ghost images could come up on camera phone.


End file.
